Its Called Halloween
by Stargliderxp13
Summary: Ratchet and the other Autobots learn about earth cultures! Rated T so I'm on the safe side.


Ratchet was busy working on some unfinished files when his comm when off.

"Hello." He said gruffly.

"Hi Ratch, its Michaela!" Came the happy voice of Sam's girlfriend, "I was wondering if you had time tonight."

"Is it important." Ratchet asked after venting deeply.

"Yes! Everybody's joining in, even Prime's coming! Common Ratch, just this once. Please..." Michaela asked sweetly.

"If you insist." Ratchet said as he leaned back onto his peds.

"Where meeting by the old oak tree at seven, ok?" Michaela told him.

"I'll meet you there." Ratchet said before closing the comm. _What is she up to, _Ratchet wondered to himself as he picked up a pile of data pads and put them away. He then walked towards the main hangar to see what Wheeljack was up to as he had forgotten to hand in a, now, overdue report.

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. When he entered through the hangars doors he was met by four, dressed up soldiers.

"What in primus name are you doing?" He mumbled as he felt his mandible drop open.

Bumblebee was wearing a transformer-sized cloak over his shoulders and seemed to have gotten hold of two large incisors he had somehow attached to his denta. Then there was the first lieutenant, Jazz, wearing an ill-fitting tutu and some kind of pointy fedora on top of his helm, he was also waving around a baton with a star tuck to the top of it. The third soldier, being Sideswipe was not wearing anything, instead he was in the middle of painting a human skeleton on his armored with the help of Mirage. The last soldier was designation Mirage, he was wearing a matching pair of horns on top of his helm and had somehow managed to get hold of a long thick, red tope. He had tied it around his middle and let the long lose end dangle behind him, at the end he had attached a large red arrow cut out from cardboard.

"Hi ratchet." Jazz purred before prancing to the other side of the base while chanting something Ratchet could not quite understand.

"Where's your costume!" Sideswipe shouted out from behind Mirage.

"Costume?" Ratchet asked, the sock showing very clearly on his faceplates.

"Yeah! Its Halloween you frag head!" Sideswipe shouted back as he threw his servos in the air. Ratchet looked at him as if he had gone mad. Without a second thought he went onto the World Wide Web and searched up the meaning of this word as well as the strange behavior the soldiers were so happily displaying. As it turned out, it was a human festival. All Hallows' Eve, better known was Halloween, was a yearly holiday festival celebrated on the 31st of October. The costumes were to scare away the so-called 'evil' spirits that awakened on this date. Personally Ratchet did not believe that neither he nor any of the other Autobots on this base believed in such speculations, yet, to his amazement, his comrades still seemed to feel the need to dress/paint themselves in such manner. Then there were footsteps in the corridor behind him. Ratchet turned around to see who it was and saw Prowl walking towards him. He was struggling to carry all the data pads he was undoubtedly going to read through and organize once he got to his quarters, his quarters lying just past the main hangar.

"Who is it?" Mirage asked as he stood up while adjusting the rope around his middle. He did not have to wait long to find out. Ratchet tried to stand in front of the soldiers as prowl passed, as he was afraid Prowl might glitch up by the lack of sense his comrades were making. Just as Ratchet thought Prowl was going to pass without seeing what was behind him, Jazz decided to break the silence.

"Hay Prowla!" His shouted as he waved his purple wand in his direction. Prowl looked to his right. His reaction was very similar to the one ratchet had shown moments before, save for that he was carrying a load of data pads. They came crashing to the ground and bumblebee simultaneously let out a female horror scream from his radio. After a minute of trying to process what he was seeing, Prowl glitched up. His poor logic core had breached and overloaded, the exact thing ratchet had tried to prevent. Ratchet dropped his shoulders and vented loudly, it sounded similar to when a human sighed before giving Jazz a death glare. Then there were more footsteps. These footsteps were not as nimble as prowls, to be more specific, they were more the opposite. It sounded like a stampede as the foot of whoever was outside stomped down on the metal ground shaking it slightly each time. It was no secret to whom they belonged because there was only one mech who had such thunderous footsteps, Ironhide. He came down the corridors with his cannons locked and loaded, demanding to know who or what had caused the sudden havoc. He stopped when he saw a frozen Prowl surrounded by a pile of shattered data pads and a fuming Ratchet shouting cybertronian curses at whoever was currently in the main hangar. Ratchet stopped his threats of what he was going to do to Jazz and the rest of them when he noticed the weapons specialist coming up from besides him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ironhide said as he looked at the dressed up soldiers standing in front of him.

"Its Halloween." Ratchet said while scanned Prowl.

"A human festival, hu?" Ironhide said flatly with an unamused expression cast across his faceplates.

"Yes, can you please help me carry prowl to med-bay?" Ratchet asked as he finished the scan. Ironhide grunted before picking Prowl up by his peds and letting Ratchet carry him by his shoulder plates before leaving.

"Well it's nearly seven." Jazz said after checking his internal clock.

"We better get going before Ratchet and 'Hide come for us." Sideswipe said as he stood up from where he had been sitting on the ground.

"Can we even transform like this." Jazz asked as he fluffed his tutu.

"Si, it is possible for all of us." Mirage replied in his thick Italian accent. Moments later there were a series of transforming sounds before all four had successfully transformed into the car forms. Mirage reeved his engine loudly before taking off with the others following him.

The oak tree was not far off and only took about five minutes of driving to get there. When they arrived Michaela, Sam, Epps and Lenox as well as the twins, Skids and Mudflap where awaiting them. Sam was first to spot them and waved everyone over to the dirt road where they were given a warm welcome.

"No costumes." Michaela asked with a sad face. She herself was wearing a black cat costume, Sam was just covered in blood same for the two NEST soldiers, Skids and Mudflap and managed to get themselves a make over to make them look so scratched up and damaged you would almost say it looked real. She lit up immediately after all four of them transformed. Everybody had a good laugh at them, especially Jazz who obviously had no clue that dress and tutus alike were meant for femmes. It was not long before Optimus arrived with Brains and Wheelie in his passenger's seat and Wheeljack driving besides him. He transformed into his bipedal mode after the two former Decepticons had exited his form. He smiled down at the group before him.

"Hi Optimus!" They all greeted happily before returning back to their conversations and games.

"Its time!" Michaela said loudly as she waved her hands above her head to draw everybody's attention. Everybody stopped chatting and waited for her to say more.

"All the Autobots, I suggest you get your human forms up so you can help me and the others trick or treating." Michaela said excitedly. All the Autobots transformed back into their car forms and online their holoforms. Each of there holoforms was dressed up in the perfect costumes. Jazz had probably the funniest costume, as he was a male witch. Michaela picked up her treat basket and led the squad of doom bringers to the first house. The Autobots knew little to nothing of what they were supposed to do so they just followed the human's examples. It was pretty simple, just ring the door bell and when they open it say in a sing song voice, 'Trick or treat, Trick or treat, Give me something good to eat, If you don't I wont be sad, I'll just make you wish you had' and they give you sweets. Unlike the young soldiers, Optimus did not join in. Instead he watched them and everybody else as they laugh and sang for people. Ratchet and Ironhide who also preferred to watch joined Optimus after getting prowl into med bay and putting him into stasis. Ratchet watched his surrounding in silent wonder as children of all sizes and ages ran from house to house, canting small songs in their creative costumes and collecting sweets.

When the night was nearly finished and people slowly started turning off their lights and go to sleep, a group of small children walked up to ratchet and placed a carved out pumpkin with a candle inside it on his hood. Ratchet was confused and had absolutely no idea why the younglings had made and placed a carved out, gutted vegetable upon him.

"Looks like they thought you weren't scary enough." Ironhide chuckled.


End file.
